


In other words love is growing new habits.

by AnAnYaH



Series: Short Johnlock Stories [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John endures, M/M, Sherlock farts while sleeping, but it's kinda sweet, cause apparently people were discussing about farts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH
Summary: Sherlock farts. John endures.[Why did I write this one ? Cause everyone was talking about farting.  And since I cannot write explicit - it's just a sweet take ]
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Short Johnlock Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	In other words love is growing new habits.

The first time they shared a bed , John woke up in the middle of the night to a bad odour which filled the whole blanket.It was the first time he realised that in addition to the sweet snoring problem , Sherlock Holmes is human enough to fart as well. He wanted to wake Sherlock up - probably just to tease him - but he stopped seeing the calm on Sherlock's face.

The next night when it happened again - under the blanket, John just simply went outside the room.

The third night John sighed heavily, and rejected the blanket and closed his eyes - the snores kept him awake.

The fourth night he rolled his eyes and kicked Sherlock out of the bed - and then pretended to be fast asleep.

The sixth day John was shocked to see that he didn't wake up the previous night.

The sixth night John was awake doing some work when the room filled with the sound of serial short farts at regular intervals along with the never ending snores - John smiled everytime they happened in complete harmony.

The seventh night John had a sleepless night because Sherlock snored very loudly.

The next day Sherlock sensed something off.  
\- Is it the bed ? Sherlock asked - You are not sleeping well.  
\- Nope.

The same night Sherlock didn't return home.

That night John couldn't sleep.

The next night they followed the same routine of a passionate sex , followed by Sherlock's deep sleep, calm face , snores and occasional farts. Before falling asleep, John realised that in addition to being human ,Sherlock Holmes has also become one of John's habits - Sherlock's curls , his smell, his snores - even his farts.


End file.
